Now That You're Here
by Maryfigliomeni
Summary: Finally brought together Jax and Savannah must face challenges dealing with their relationship, club issues and people of their past... Sequel to *Since You've Been gone*
1. Chapter 1

Now That You're Here Chapter 1

*6 months later*

Jax POV:

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I say into the phone before Hanging up on Clay now entering the kitchen.

"Sav, I have to go to the clubhouse. Some emergency apparently." I say when I spot her still in her pajamas preparing coffee.

"Is everyone okay?" She asks making her way over to where I am standing.

"It's not a big deal, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah." She says as I peck her quickly on the lips.

"Everything is fine I promise. I love you." I say trying to reassure her.

Over the last six months, starting from when she moved in with me, she always gets really worried over club business. She tries to hide and play it off like it doesn't bother her but I know better. I think she worries most about losing one of us, whether it be me, her brother, her dad or any of the guys, as they are our family.

"Love you too." She says as I make my way out the door and smile at her.

"Mckeavey has been killed." Clay informs to all of us now sitting at the table.

"Shit." Juice says.

"How the fuck did the Irish let that happen?" Ope questions.

"We don't know much." Jeff answers.

"Well what do you know?" Chibs speaks bitterness in his tone as Mckeavey was an old friend of his.

"We know from Cameron Heys a trusted ally, that it was a man named Brennan Hefner who pulled the trigger." Clay informs.

"Cameron wants us to take him out?" I ask figuring this is the only reason why we would be involved.

"What are we doing Irish bitch work now?" Tig says scoffing.

"Hey! Michael was a friend of the SOA for over a decade. This is our bone to pick to you shit head." Piney says getting defensive.

"I don't know why you have to pick on everyone old man. You would think sitting there and about to croak you would stop being a jackass. Old age only makes you worse." Tig retaliates

"I'll show you old age." Piney says struggling to get up quickly before Ope holds him back and Jeff does the same with Tig.

"Enough!." Clay yells.

"Tig always being the shit disturber." Jeff says and we all chuckle while he has a sour look on his face.

"Just because you're Clays kid doesn't mean I won't fucking beat the shit out of you." Tig answers facing Jeff.

"I'd like to see you try." He answers back smugly.

Tig lunges forward only to be stopped by Clay himself now.

"I said enough!" He yells and the room goes silent.

"Who's willing to do the job? Need three of you shit heads."

"I'm in." Ope answers immediately

"Yeah me too." Jeff says as he scoffs at Tigs sour expression.

"Jax, complete the three stooges and go with them will ya?" Clay asks.

"I don't know if Savvy's going to like that very much." I answer chuckling but also completely serious.

"Good thing I'm in charge and shes not. In this case what she doesn't know won't hurt her, but don't let that get to your head." Clay warns.

"Alright." I hesitantly comply.

Savannah's POV:

All morning I have been worried about what the emergency Jax mentioned could possibly be. I tried to distract myself with housework but our house is kept practically spotless thanks to me so there wasn't much to do. Instead I thought it was a good idea to hang out with my mom and Noelle.

6 months ago I would have never thought me or especially my mother would be willingly hanging out with her but things change. After a while we warmed up to her because she now looks to be a pretty permanent fixture in Jeff's life. Don't get me wrong, we still don't love the girl but the drama that our hate for her caused with Jeff was not worth it. We try our best to include her in things and be as nice as possible but she still does not fit in. She's no longer rude or as snobby but she is no where close to acceptable old lady material. One day Jeff will release it but until then, my mom and I get stuck with her.

I pull into the driveway of my moms house and notice Noelle is already there. I walk inside and see them both sitting at the table in silence.

"Good morning." I say and sit down at my already waiting coffee mug.

"Morning baby." Mom says.

"Hey." Noelle says quietly.

"So…Mom do you know what the big emergency was?" I ask genuinely curious.

Most times my mom pretends she doesn't know, in order to refrain from giving me an answer. Sometimes she forgets that I'm an old lady now and I'm entitled to this information.

"It's nothing baby. I'm sure Jax will tell you." She tries to brush me off.

"I'm sure he will but I'm asking you."

"If Jax wants you to know he will tell you. It's not my job to fill you in on what's going on"

"Mom, just tell me. I'm not a little kid, I'm just as involved as you." I say growing annoyed while Noelle just remains silent.

"Mckeavey was killed and the club is taking care of the retaliation." She finally says.

"There going to kill the guy that killed your friend?" Noelle asks shocked but this should not be new to her. It's not the first time the guys were sent out on a kill mission and it definitely won't be the last. Noelle just likes to pretend she's oblivious to it.

"Who's doing the hit?" I ask growing serious.

"I don't know." My mom says to quickly indicating she is lying.

"Mom" I persist while we both ignore Noelle.

"It's not my place Savannah." She says shaking her head.

"It's Jax isn't it?" I ask and she doesn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Noelle quietly says as I gather my belongings and make my way out of the house, slamming the door in my wake.

Oh hell no! I will get to the bottom of this.

I pull up to T.M only to see most of the guys including Jax in the garage working on a car. Jax sees me approach and tosses his cigarette that he had just finished.

"Hi." He says smiling at me, clearly not knowing I'm pissed.

"How did the meeting go?" I ask immediately.

"Fine." He answers vaguely.

"What was the big emergency?" I question.

"Just some stuff with the Irish, nothing major."

"Oh really?" I ask now extremely agitated that he is lying straight to my face.

"Yup."

"Nothing else happened?"

"No, What are you going on about?" He asks just now catching on.

"So Mckeavey wasn't killed and you aren't apart of the retaliation?" I ask now livid he really just lied to my face.

Did he not think I could handle it? I never questioned the clubs moves or what he had to do to fulfill his responsibilities. Why did he feel the need to leave my in the dark and lie to me?

"How did you find out?" Is the first thing out of his lying ass mouth.

"Not from you." I say as a slap him across the face.

Okay so a major over reaction on my part but I can't help it I am pissed.

"Sav-" He begins holding his now red cheek but I hold my hand up signing for him to save it.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." I say smugly and make my way into the office.

He should know by now that I support him no matter what. Instead he lies to me and I have to find out from my mother. She didn't even trust me enough to handle it. I don't understand why my family thinks I'm weak, I am the complete opposite: strong, especially dealing with all their bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jax POV:

"Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." She says now leaving me with a stinging cheek.

I rub my cheek rapidly trying to ease the minuscule amount of pain before Chibs and Ope make their way to me.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house." Ope says and chuckles.

"That lass has a mean slap on her." Chibs adds.

"Fuck off." I say annoyed and push past them heading towards the clubhouse doors.

"Whatcha do kid?" Piney asks standing in the doorstep where he must have been also watching.

"She found out about the hit and now shes all fucking pissed I didn't tell her." I tell him making my way inside the clubhouse with him directly following me.

"Shit, you got caught in a lie by your old lady and she slaps you. That girls got one hell of a sense of humor." Piney chuckles.

"I'll say. Half-Sack gimme a beer, now." I yell towards the bar as I sit down on the couch lighting a cigarette.

"Give her some time to cool off, she'll be alright." Piney says patting my shoulder before walking off.

"Not that I didn't enjoy seeing my sister slap the shit out of you, I was just curious what stupid ass thing did you do to piss her off?" Jeff asks coming out of nowhere.

"Well wouldn't everyone like to know?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah we would, so spill." Jeff demands.

"It's nobody's business, you and everyone else here need to stay the fuck out of our relationship." I tell him and head to my dorm room.

This has been a shity day. I put the cigarette in my hand out in the ashtray by my bed and close my eyes before drifting off into sleep.

Savannah POV:

After speaking to Jax, I spent the rest of the day hiding out in the office trying my best to get distracted with work. That proved to be more difficult than anticipated seeing how the garage was pretty dead today. When it was around six o'clock I made my way out of the office and headed home. I expected Jax would not be there but assumed he would come home soon after I had. No such luck, It's now midnight and he is still not home.

It's not until I hear the familiar roar of the motorcycle do I realize that I had fallen asleep and it is now morning.

I hear the door open and close assuming it's Jax. He makes his way into what must be the bathroom because the shower has now started.

I make my way into the bathroom that is in our bedroom and quickly wash my face and brush my teeth before heading out in the hallway to confront Jax.

When I step into the hallway I set my eyes on his naked figure stepping out of the shower. He wraps his dripping body in a towel before he turns and makes eye contact with me.

"Mornin." He says.

"Where have you been?" I ask indifferently.

"I fell asleep at the clubhouse, I thought you didn't want me home anyway." He says bitterly.

"I never said that."

"Well it sure seemed like it by the little stunt you pulled." He says raising his voice slightly.

"The stunt I pulled? You lied to me, to my face!" I say now getting angry.

"I didn't want you to worry, I know how you get I'm not stupid." He says his tone now softeing.

"I would rather know than have someone else tell me."

"Sav, I have enough shit on my plate. I don't need my old lady being pissed at me to be added on top of all that."

"Don't lie to me and I won't get pissed at you then." I say giving him a slightly menacing grin.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He says pulling me by the hand so he can now wrap his arms around my waist.

"Me too." I say and stand on my tippy toes, planting a small kiss on his lips and turn to head to the kitchen.

"Get over here." Jax says trying to be flirty and then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jax! Put me down." I screech in between my laughter.

"Nope, we have lost time to be making up for." He says and playfully smacks my bum.

Jax POV:

"Ok so this is how it's going to go down. Hefner visits a motel every week to fuck his side bitch. When he is leaving, one of you will take him out quick and clean and get your asses out of there." Clay tells the table but directing it towards Jeff, Opie and I.

"It's in the middle of the ghetto, so we don't have to worry about security cameras or too many witnesses but it will be in broad daylight so you guys need to move fast." Juice says and we all nod.

"So tomorrow morning bright and early?" Ope says.

"Yeah, well all meet here and head over there together." Jeff addresses both of us.

"Sounds good, be on your A-game tomorrow boys." I say and the table chuckles.

"Take your own advice man, from what I hear you're going soft." Tig says and the boys add to the discussions by contributing "Ooohs" and laughs.

"Well see who's soft."

N/A:

Hey all! I know this is short but I wanted to update quickly. Thank you to those who have followed and faved the story and also to those of you who have reviewed. Keep it up please ! I will try to update soon.

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hi everyone! Just a little warning I know I may have mentioned I would not do this but I may have changed my mind. ;) oops.

Chapter 3

Jax POV:

The loud shrills of my cellphone ring at a constant rate breaking me from my slumber. I pick up the phone and wince slightly as my eyes adjust to the brightness and I see the time that reads 1:15 A.M. This better be a fucking emergency.

"Jax, answer it." Savannah groans next me in a sleep filled tone.

"Hello?"

"Jackie boy, you need to come down to the clubhouse now." Chibs says on the other line.

"What the fuck for man? It's one in the goddamn morning!" I curse at him.

"The Mayans tried to take out Clay when he was meeting with Cammy Hayes."

"Jesus Christ, he in one piece?" I ask hoping Savvy can't hear what Chibs just said.

"He's fine. Cameron on the other hand not so much. The bastards got two slugs to the ass. Poor son of a bitch is bleeding out, we need you."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I say as I hang up.

I rub my eyes with my hands and sit up on the bed so my feet now touch the ground. The bed shifts slightly and Savannah wraps her arms around my neck from behind, massaging lightly.

"What happened?" She asks in between a yawn.

"The Irishmen who wants us to do the hit for Mckeavey got shot twice in the ass. He's bleeding out."

"Shit."

"The shots were meant for your dad, The Mayans tried to take him out." I reluctantly inform her, I figure she'll find out anyway and if I don't tell her she may very well kill me for lying to her again.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" She asks now fully awake and wide eyed.

"He's fine, but I gotta head over there."

"Ok, be safe please." She says kissing my neck while hugging me tightly.

"I will. Go back to sleep it's early." I say and stand to my feet.

"Am I gonna see you today?" She mumbles lying back down on the bed.

"No, today's gonna be a long one. I'll be home later tonight though." I tell her and she nods almost asleep already.

"Okay, Love you." She says sleep filled tone returning.

"You too." I say fully dressed making my way to the front door.

* * *

I walk into the clubhouse to see the chapel doors wide open and a man's bloody ass and legs being attended to by Chibs and Juice while Clay and Gemma are observing near by.

"Well finally." Clay says meeting me just outside the chapel doors.

"What the fuck happened man?" I ask him.

"Son of a bitch Mayan's came out of no where. Shot up the bar, those two shots were meant for my head." He says gesturing to Cameron's ass on the table.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I called up the Tacoma and Arizona charters, there on their way. We wait for retaliation until after they get here." Clay tells me.

"Makes sense."

"You, Ope and Jeff take care of the hit today and get your asses back here so we can all make a plan together."

"We're still doing the hit?" I ask in disbelief.

"Course we are, it's the one thing the poor son of a bitch asked for." He says gesturing to Cameron.

"I don't think that's good idea, with all this Mayan heat its real risky Clay."

"It's always been _real_ risky. You're going end of discussion."

"Alright… What am I doing here anyway? I aint got no medical training, how the hell am I supposed to help?" I ask confused on why I was called if there is nothing I could do in that moment.

"You should talk to Gem, she has some interesting news that could be useful in this situation. Gem? Get out here." He calls into the chapel and Gemma makes her way into the conversation.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I was at St. Thomas the other day for some tests and I saw a certain doctor that could help us. One that you used to know very well."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Tara Knowles, you moron." Clay says.

"Tara's back?" I ask in disbelief of my high school girlfriends reappearance.

"Yup, apparently has been back for a few weeks now. You think the good doctor still has a soft spot for you? Enough that she'll help us out and keep her mouth shut.?" Clay asks in a curious tone.

"I dunno. I haven't seen the women in years! We didn't really leave off on the best terms either."

"Well, we need a doctor Chibs in not trained for this shit." Gemma says throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Even if Tara did say yes, who's to say we can trust her? and I doubt Savannah will appreciate her being around."

"Savvy will survive, and we'll cross that bridge if we get to it, for now just go talk to her and see if she'll help. Cammy won't be able to make it much longer, he's losing way too much blood." Clay says.

"It's two in the goddamn morning." I say.

"Heard from a little bird that she works the night shift this week." Gemma says cryptically.

"Alright, alright but if this shit goes south I warned you." I say in defeat.

"I can live with that. Hurry up you have to meet the guys at 6"

* * *

I know that when Savannah finds out she's gonna be pissed as hell, so I figure I will go back home quickly to let her know so she has the day to cool off and hopefully by the time I come tonight she will have calmed down. I park my bike on the driveway and slide the key into the lock, letting myself inside. I walk into the bedroom and can just make out her figure and hear the soft sound of her breathing. I stand just above her and gently shake her awake.

"Sav… baby wake up." I say and nudge her arm.

"Mhm." She groans and shifts her position on the bed so shes now facing away from me.

"Savannah." I say and turn her around.

Her eyes are still closed but I can tell she's awake so I bring my lips to hers and plant a rough and needy kiss to her mouth. She responds to the kiss a few moments later by sliding her tongue into my mouth. I pull away and look to her smiling face.

"Mornin, again" I say and she sleepily giggles.

"Why am I awake again? I thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight." She asks confused.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Now?" She asks pouting slightly.

"Right now, sorry babe but it's really important."

"Okay." She groans and sits up on the bed turning the lamp on.

"Cameron, is not holding up to good and he needs a real doctor." I say.

"And?"

"Do you remember Tara?" I ask and her eyebrows knit together in slight confusion.

"Your high school sweetheart? Yeah, I hated that bitch. What does she have to do with this?"

"She's back, working at St. Thomas now. Your dad wants me to ask her to help us out."

"_My _dad wants you to ask your ex girlfriend who was anti SAMCRO to help with an illegal situation." She asks with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else again."

"Your doing it?" She asks raising her voice slightly.

"I have to, this guy is about to die. I'm not proposing marriage to her, I'm just asking for help for christ's sake. Its really not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna go see your ex girlfriend that you were in love with for years and you're trying to say that's not a big deal?"

"I'm not going out of choice alright? The club needs it so as my Old Lady I need you to understand this shit. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just going to talk to the girl. Why the fuck are being so emotional about it?" I ask growing frustrated with her.

If it was up to me I wouldn't even be doing this. She needs to understand that the club comes first over her stupid jealousy.

"You remember Johnny Perkins?" She says out of nowhere.

"That jock you messed around with in high school?" I ask and have a feeling I know where she is going with this.

"Yup, I saw him the other day and he asked if we could go for coffee, catch up. Is that okay with you Jax?" She asks sarcasm tainting her words.

"That's different and you know it. Stop being so damn childish." I say and get to my feet making my way out of the kitchen and she hops off the bed and follows after me.

"Childish? You know what Jax, go find the fucking doctor, do whatever you want. I dunno why you even bother telling me if you just do what you want in the end anyway." She says and turns and tries to make her way back to the bedroom but I pull her back by her wrist more roughly than I had intended.

She winces and whimpers in pain slightly.

"Jax, you're hurting me let go!" She says before I can even register how hard I squeezed her.

"Shit, Sav I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I say and try to gently pull her wrist to my face so I can see if I caused any damage. Savannah only struggles from my grip and pulls away.

"Jax let go of me!" She screams while simultaneously the door receives three loud knocks.

I let go of her arm and who ever is at the door let's themselves in.

"Jax what the fuck is taking so long? Clay sent me to come find you. Your supposed to be at the hospital." Tig says making his way inside the house then looks from my face to Savannah's and then back to mine with a questioning glance.

"I'll be right out." I say and hint for him to wait outside.

"Okay, Mornin Savvy. You alright doll?" He asks her and she simply nods.

Tig's phone sounds and he reads the message he received.

"Shit...Chibs said he doesn't know how much longer Cammy can go without a doctor, we have to move now man." Tig says

"Alright. I'll be home later." I say to Savannah and she glares at me walking to the bedroom without a single word being said.

"Trouble in paradise again?" Tig asks.

"Fuck off."

* * *

I walk out of the elevator on the Neo-Natal floor, which I was informed she works on with Tig behind me. I approach the front desk and a short brunette women stands behind it.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Tara Knowles." I say

"Teller? Jax Teller?" I hear from behind and turn instantly to see just the women I was looking for. Aside from being a little taller and looking slightly older and more mature, Tara looks just the same."

"Hey doc, been a long time." I say.

"To long. You lookin for me?" She questions.

"Yeah, do you think we could talk somewhere more private?" I ask and her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What's going on Jax?" She asks before answering my question.

"Do you have an office or something?" I ask and she nods gesturing for me and Tig to follow behind her, which we do.

We both sit on the two seats on the outside of her desk as she stands in front of us.

"Haven't seen you in years and now you seek me out at three in the morning. What do you want?" She asks smirking slightly.

"We have a friend, who got shot and needs to be patched up." Tig says.

"So bring him here." She suggests simply.

"He may or may not be wanted in California, we can't exactly take him somewhere so open and public." I say.

"Shit." she says.

"Tara, we really need a doctor and soon. If we don't get one hes gonna bleed out." I say and sympathetic look appears in her eyes.

"Okay...where is he?" She asks hesitantly.

"You're gonna need to come with us to the clubhouse doc." Tig says.

* * *

Tara reluctantly came with us to the clubhouse and was instantly wide eyed with the sight in front of her. Jucie's finger was plugged in Cameron's ass in order to stop the bleeding. Gemma and Clay both gave her cold stares due to the fact that they have always disapproved of her. Since my parents died when I was fairly young Gemma and Clay took on that role and their approval was essential in the person I would end up with. When I was dating Tara in high school they both fought me tooth and nail, warning me that when I prospected the club she wouldn't be able to handle it. Savannah and Jeff also made their opinions of her known but then I didn't care. When I prospected right out of high school, I finally saw what they were all warning me about and now looking back she reminds me a lot of Noelle.

Within an hour we are moving Cameron off of the table and onto a gurney now that he is stable and patched up. Tara directs Gemma on his necessary care for the next couple weeks and then she makes her way outside, leaving me and the doc alone in the chapel.

"So, what have you been doing for the past eight years?" She asks awkwardly while gathering the blood filled cloths around her.

"You're looking at it." I say while I light a cigarette.

"Looks like some things never change." She says.

"Actually, things have changed a lot while you were away."

"Like what? To me it looks like the same guy, wearing the same cut. Sometimes I wish the old you, the you before you prospected was still around." Now I realize more than ever why everyone hated her, shes just a plain bitch.

"I got married a few years ago." I say answering her first question and her jaw drops slightly.

"Wow congrats."

"It didn't work out very well."

"I'm sorry."

"Had a kid too, he didn't make it though." I say and her jaw drops further.

"Jax I didn't kno-" She begins but I cut her off.

"Exactly, so don't judge me or my family. You don't know shit doc. You think because we dated in high school you know me so well? That guy you knew left Charming when you did and he's not coming back." I say as I but my cigarette out and make my way out of the chapel leaving her alone.

* * *

Though I had a few hours to kill until I had to meet the guys at six, I couldn't bring myself to go back home. It was easy to push our fight out my mind while I was dealing with a crisis but now when I'm alone with my thoughts I know I fucked up. I didn't mean to grab her so hard and the look in her face when I did screamed one thing… fear. After all the shit she went through with Mike, I practically brought back all those bad memories. I stayed at the clubhouse and just waited in the garage hoping that when I get home tonight, all of her anger will have subsided.

Now five minutes until six Opie comes strolling into the garage looking pretty rough.

"You look like shit man." I say to him.

"Donna and I got into it, took the kids to her moms. I can never sleep when the house is empty." Ope says looking down at his feet.

"She pissed you're going on a kill mission?" I ask.

"Nah, she wants to move to Tacoma, be closer to her mom. Keeps telling me to transfer to SAMTAC but Charmings our home man. I dunno if I'm willing to leave it"

"That's a tough call man. But I don't think this gig makes sense for you right now Ope."

"What? Why are trying to push me off this?" He asks.

"You're not focused man. Shit becomes sloppy when you're worried about something else." I say to him but I really should be taking my own advice. I need the distraction therefore I won't admit to being slightly sidetracked, I can handle this.

"Don't talk to me about not being focused brother. You got more old lady issues than I do." He says in a mocking tone.

"No I don't." I deny.

"That's not what I hear." He says cryptically

We then turn to our right as we hear Jeff's bike pull up.

"Lets get this shit done." Jeff says over the roar of his motorcycle.

We both nod and get on our bikes, making our way out of the lot.

* * *

"That's his green Mercedes in the garage." I say walking towards Ope and Jeff who are waiting in the parking lot of the building.

"Know which room?" Jeff asks.

"Unit 9, top floor third from the right." I answer.

"Cameras cover the garage, let's do this on the top floor." Ope says.

"Jeff, keep look out, Ope you be ready for a fast getaway. I'll handle the court commissioner." I say.

"Alone?" Jeff asks.

"Less suspicious that way. Don't worry about it brother I got this." I say and they both nod in agreement.

"Let's do this." Ope says.

"Nice and clean no risks." Jeff says and looks to me.

"No risks." I agree.

I make my way to the upper floor and wait what feels like very long moments, before I see movement on the door I was watching.

Sure enough a middle aged bulky man opens the door and steps out. He turns in my direction and looks at me for a few seconds before he turns away quickly. As he's about run off I pull out my gun and shoot him in the back five times.

His now limp body slides down the wall of the building and I make my exit, running down the stairs towards the car where Jeff and Ope are already inside.

* * *

Savannah POV:

As I sit in the kitchen drinking my coffee at the table, I examine my slightly bruised wrist. I know Jax didn't mean to hurt me but I also used to think that about Mike. The way he grabbed me yesterday really scared me. I was expecting him to come home yesterday night and for us to talk about it. Instead it's the morning later and I haven't heard a word from him. I avoided the clubhouse and told my mom I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't have to go to work. Assuming Jax was just giving me time to cool down, I wasn't to worried of his safety, I was however questioning if he picked up some company in the duration of our fight.

The doorknob wiggles and I hear Jax step inside and close the door lightly. His feet make soft noises as he takes multiple steps finally reaching the kitchen. He stops abruptly and looks towards me.

"Hey." He says simply.

"Hi. I thought you said you were coming home last night." I say and take a sip of my coffee.

"I couldn't face you yet. Sav, you know I didn't mean to hurt you right?" He asks and I don't answer him. "You think I wanted to scare you like that?" He asks in disbelief.

"I dunno what to believe Jax. We've been fighting so much lately I just don't know what to make of all this." I say honestly.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm pissed and I'm-" He cuts me off.

"Scared?" He asks filling in the blank.

"I was." I say.

"You're scared of me? You think that I would hurt you like that asshole?" He says as if it's an outrageous assumption.

"I never did… until last night." I say and he looks at my wrist, focusing on the purple marks left behind.

"I didn't mean to." He says sympathetically.

"That doesn't change anything." I say.

"So where does this leave us?" He questions, his head held down in shame.

"I think-" My answer is cut short by a pounding at the door.

"Wait here, we need to finish this." He says as he walks towards the door.

I look out the window and see the flashing blue and red lights.

"Shit. Jax don't-" I try to warn him but he already has the door open.

"Jax Teller?" A blonde haired women says.

"Yes?" Jax asks in confusion.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Brennan Hefner." She says and pulls out her handcuffs wrapping Jax's hands in them.

"Who?" Jax asks and I can tell only because I know him so well he's playing dumb.

I run to the door and call after him.

"Jax? What's going on?" I say frantically.

"Go back inside Sav and call your dad. Tell him we need Rosen to meet me at the station." He says as the women leads him to the squad car.

"Better hope, he's a miracle worker, cuz that's what it's gonna take to get your man out of this one." The lady says with a smug smirk planted on her lips.

And my face pales all colour draining at the thought of Jax being in prison forever.

"Don't listen to her, Just do what I told you." He says trying to assure me and calm me down.

"Okay." I say and nod my head frantically as the car drives off, leaving me alone on our doorstep.

N/A:

Okay, I know I changed it a lot from what really happened but I figure if you wanted everything to be the exact same you could just read the subtitles of an episode. Hopefully my creative spin on Kurt Sutters genius doesn't bother you too much. Maybe you will even like it? Let me know by reviewing! Also like mentioned in my above N/A I did mention I was not going to include Tara but I thought maybe she could stir up some drama. I feel like Since You've Been Gone didn't have much Jax and Savvy couple drama and as you can see it is already incorporated quite a bit in the couple of chapters I posted. Don't worry, I don't plan to make them fight to much. But if you could let me know what you think about Tara's presence within the story that would be great. Do you want Tara to stay? Should she cause more drama? or should I just kill her off? Up to you. Also what do you make of Jax hurting Savvy's wrist? Is she over reacting? Is he turning Into mike? Please review and let me know and thank you for the reads faves and follows and if you reviewed on the last chapter. Love you all.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah POV:

Calling my father offered me no peace of mind. Sure he said he would take care of it but if the cops had enough evidence to pick him up only days after the hit, they must have something good. The worst part of it all, is that Jax got picked up in the midst of a very important conversation and while we were in a fight. At this point I'm not really sure I can stay mad at him but I don't want to let him off the hook for hurting me physically so easily. Sure I could tell my dad or Jeff, but really all that would cause is drama. Nothing like this has ever happened between me and Jax before and I really hope it never does again. If things escalated further maybe I would consider telling someone but I think I mostly overreacted. When Mike used to apologize after hurting me, you could see the cold and emotionless expression in his eyes. When Jax said he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, I knew he was telling the truth. Hopefully Rosen gets him out quickly so we can continue our conversation, but for now I find myself driving to Donna and Opie's place.

I pull up to the small house and make my way to the front door. I don't bother knocking since she's expecting me.

"Auntie Savvy!" Ellie exclaims from the couch as soon as she sees me come in.

"Hey, kiddo. Where's your momma?" I ask her as I pull her into a tight hug.

"She went to help Kenny clean his room. It was a gross and stinky mess." She says wrinkling her nose.

"Yuck. How about I wait here with you until she comes out?"

"Yeah! can you braid my hair, that cool one that you always do?" She asks grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit with her on the couch.

"Of course I can." I say and her face lights up in a bright smile.

Since I've been back, I've grown very close with Donna and the kids. They always seem to lift my mood and I love Kenny and Ellie as if they were my own. They always have a way of putting a smile on my face and I look forward to the day Jax and I start our own family, if he ever gets out of this mess. Anytime I begin to think so pessimistically it's like my throat begins to close and I can't breathe. Questions begin to pop into my head at all angles and with no filter. What if he get's the death penalty? What he has to serve a life sentence? What happens to us? Will I be able to move on? Will he want me to? I force those thoughts out of my head and focus on doing the best french braid I can with such a jumbled mess of a head for Ellie. We then hear the pitter patter of small feet until we see Kenny make his way to the the living room not looking towards us on the couch until Donna addresses him from behind.

"Look Kenny, it's auntie Sav!" Donna happily announces and Kenny runs over to me, throwing himself in my lap.

"Hi Ken. Did you clean your stinky room up?" I say and he laughs nodding his head.

"Yup, momma found pizza under my bed, that's why it smelt so bad." He says and him and his sister giggle.

"That's gross Ken." I say and wrinkle my nose.

"Tell me about it." Donna says. "Babies why don't you go play outside, me and Savvy will come out in a minute."

"Yeah!" Kenny says excitable.

"Okay, I call the swing." Ellie yells running towards the backyard.

Donna plops down beside me on the couch with a stressful sigh.

"What's up Don?" I ask her slightly concerned.

"If I tell you, promise it stays between us?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course, what's going on?"

"Not even your mom Savvy and especially not Jax." She warns pointing her index finger at me.

"I swear, spit it out already." I say and she huffs covering her face with her hands.

"You may or may not know that just before you came home, Ope was inside for 5 years."

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing that he had just got out when I came back."

"Well, you know the prison clause?" She asks her cheeks heating up turning them a heavy shade of red.

"You didn't!" I screech in surprise.

"I did." She says even more red now.

"Okay, well technically you did nothing wrong and Ope doesn't even have to know." I say shrugging her off.

"That's the thing, when they first go inside you think to yourself I can do this. Five years with no sex, hard but not impossible. Then the first year goes by and you really start to lose it."

I can't help but feel like this conversation is pretty ironic considering the position I myself am in right now. Would I be able to go five years without using the prison clause? Could I be faithfully waiting for Jax for that long? I would like to think hell yeah because he is the only man I want and have wanted since I was a little girl. If I had to answer the question right now even though were going through some shit my answer would still be a definite yes.

"Why is this still bothering you? Ope is out now, no need to worry about it." I say confused.

"It was the same guy for the last four years. We sorta have a connection. He lives next door to my mom in Tacoma. Every time I would go visit her I would sneak there and take full advantage. But this is the really bad part… I haven't stopped since Opies been out."

"Oh my god, you've been cheating on Ope all this time?" I ask in disbelief.

"I know it sounds bad but me and Ope aren't the same anymore. This town is dead and has nothing going for it. I've been trying to push for him to transfer to SAMTAC thinking maybe a change of scenery will be good for us but he's not having it."

"You want him to transfer so you guys can move to Tacoma? Donna do you even realize how dumb that sounds? You want to move there so you can fuck your lover with more convenience." I say growing angry. How the fuck does she think this is remotely okay.

"It's not like that Savvy! And even if it was, why are they aloud to fuck around on a run but we have to remain undoubtedly faithful? It's such a fucking double standard." She raises her voice also now standing up.

"I'm not saying there stupid rules are right but come on Don. Cheating on your husband, that's not you." I say and she sits back down tears now falling from her eyes.

"You're right, I just don't know what to do, I'm not happy anymore Savvy." She says wiping away her tears as I pull her in for a hug.

"You'll figure it out but right now I need a turn to unload to someone." I say and sigh and we both chuckle at how ridiculous we look.

"Shoot." Donna says and I begin telling her what's been weighing on me.

* * *

I make my way inside the clubhouse to my dad's request. Apparently he has some news about Jax that should only be told in person so here I am being greeted by a full house including all of the guys, my mom and Noelle.

"Hey kid, how you holding up." My dad asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm okay, what's the news?" I ask and he drops his arm now looking at my sympathetically.

"Jax is-" He get's interrupted by Juice's urgent tone.

"Clay, cops!" He yells before the door is kicked down and a small team of armed people force their entry into the clubhouse.

"Everybody down! To the ground now!" One cop yells holding his large gun up.

"Shit." Jeff says as makes his way in front of Noelle pulling her behind him. The look of fear is written all over her face and he gently helps her down making sure he has her back and that she is safe. The same thing Jax would most likely be doing for me if he was here right now and not in federal lockdown.

We all put our hands up and make our way down the ground, some more willingly than others.

"We have a search warrant for the premise, were looking for the murder weapon that Jax Teller used. Any of you boys or girls no where that might be?" The blonde agent from last night says smugly looking especially towards me.

"Got no idea what you're talking about." Tig answers for everyone.

"Really? What about you, your Tellers girl, I'm sure you might have some idea… don't you?" She ask bending down so her eyes can meet mine.

As I don't answer her, I hear the clubhouse being teared apart being searched at every end.

All of the sudden I feel a sharp pain on my head as my hair is being yanked by the blonde bitch.

"Cat got your tongue sweety?" She says still holding on to my hair.

"You don't fucking touch her!" I hear Jeff yell attempting to stand up but the nearest agent only kicks him multiple times to keep him down.

"I don't know shit bitch." I say and grab my hair out of her grasp.

As if on cue I cover my stomach, prepared for the kick that comes a few seconds later.

"Manners, darling. Manners." She says not realizing she only kicked my arm. "Let's clear out, its not here." She says and they all follow after shutting the door, breaking it off it's hinges.

"What the fuck?" My dad yells standing up and gripping my moms hand helping her also.

"I push my hands on the ground thrusting my self on one knee when I see Jeff's waiting hand for me. I smile and gladly take it as he gently helps me to my feet.

"Thanks for that, you didn't have to." I say referring to standing up for me to Stahl.

"No one fucks with my baby sister but me. I got you Savvy, don't even worry about it." He says giving me a tight hug and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks big bro."

* * *

" They got Jax at Federal Plaza in Stockton. ATF says they have an eye witness who saw Jax kill the port commissioner." My dad informs once all the shit that happened a couple of hours ago has blown over.

"Jesus christ. How bad is it?" I ask covering my face with my hands.

"Sav-" My dad begins but I interrupt before he can continue.

"Just tell me, no bullshit please."

"It's pretty bad, not looking too good and Rosen's not very optimistic." He says his head facing down towards the floor.

"Shit." I say as a tear falls from my eyes. This cannot be happening.

"Stop that. Were gonna take care of it." He says grabbing my shoulder playfully.

"How?" I ask as more tears fall. I usually don't cry but I just can't help it.

"Don't worry about it, just keep yourself busy. Should be able to see him in a couple days. Now stop crying and go home, try and get some sleep you look like shit." He says a slight smile on his lips.

"Wow thanks dad." I say and chuckle slightly.

"I'm kidding your my kid you cant look anything less than gorgeous, but seriously go home." He says and I laugh.

"Okay, let me know if anything else happens." I say and he nods.

* * *

Jax POV:

The guard leads me to a small metal table where Stahl is already sitting a smug smirk planted on her mouth. Dumb bitch. I get pushed down to seat where am now at level with the women who has it out for me and for the club. If she becomes the reason I never get out of here and make things right with Savannah I will find a way to make her pay with nothing less than her life. No one threatens my club and my girl and gets away with it.

"Jackson Teller, I'm so sorry we have to speak like this. You know before I came to Charming, I had heard a lot about you and the sons. My superiors told me it was gonna be a real pain in the ass trying to nail one of you. Imagine his surprise when he found out I got the V.P on murder charges with a viable witness ready to testify." She laughs to herself.

"Impressive." I say.

"Oh I know." She responds.

"Only, your going to look dumb as a fucking pole when whatever bullshit witness you got falls through. I didn't kill nobody and your witness didn't see shit. I think you Agent Stahl just have a very colourful imagination, one that's gonna get you in trouble one day." I say with a menacing grin of my own.

"Is that a threat ?" She asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"It's whatever you want it to be"

"As you wish. Your girlfriends here to visit you. You know when we raided your clubhouse I got a nice kick to her stomach, she was being a little bit difficult." I stiffen at the thought of her hurting Savvy. "I'll bring her in for you, don't know if I would get to used to it though. A young hot girl like her, not gonna stick around waiting for you while you're rotting in here for twenty-five years."

"I'm not too worried." I say and shrug it off and she stiffens at my indifference.

"Bring the girl in." She says gesturing to the guard. "Until next time Jax." She says as she makes her way out the door glaring at Savannah as she walks past her and towards me.

"You got ten minutes Teller." The guard says as he leaves us alone closing the door behind him.

"Jax." Savannah says walking quickly to my side, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey baby." I say and hold her face into my hands as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Shit, Jax how are you gonna get out of this?" She asks wiping the moisture on her cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. How's your stomach?" I ask and a look of shock crosses her face.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Stahl said she kicked you or something." I say.

"Oh, ya I'm fine, worried sick about you. Jax I don't wanna fight anymore but I'm still not over all of this." She says looking down at our interlocked hands.

"I know, I fucked up but can we please just push it to the side until I get out?" I ask her not wanting be at odds with my old lady while I'm in prison.

"You mean _if _you get out." She says scoffing lightly.

"Sav." I warn her,

"I know, I'm sorry. I just- I can't do this without you Jax." She says.

"Do what?" I asks curiously, she hesitates for a second before opening her mouth then closing it again.

She groans and leans her head on my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I can't be here in Charming, with my parents, Jeff and Noelle and the club alone. I'll go insane without someone normal." She says and I laugh lightly tilting her face back up so her eyes meet mine. "It's not funny." She pouts.

"I'm sorry, but the fact that you think I'm the normal one is pretty fucking ridiculous." I say and a small smile appears on her lips.

"Well, I don't have many options, don't let it get to your head." She says sarcastically.

I grab her hand and look down on the still purple marks of my fingertips remaining on her wrist. A reminder of how rough I had gotten with her a couple of nights ago.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to mark you. I was just stressed and tired and us fighting got me pissed off." I say and she gently pulls her hand back hiding her wrist by pulling down her sleeve.

"I don't wanna talk about it in here, it can wait till you get out." She says and I nod. "There is something that you should know-" She was about to continue when the door opens and a looming figure is now standing in the doorway.

"Teller times up, say your goodbyes miss." The bodyguard says and Savannah nods in understanding standing to her feet.

"What is it?" I ask her since she looks slightly worried.

"It's-" Again she was interrupted.

"Teller, now!" The guard says more sternly.

"It's fine, next time. I love you." She says as she plants a quick peck to my lips and makes her way out of the room.

I watch her leave and she smiles at my lightly and the guard puts the cuffs back around my wrists leading my back to my cell.

This is gonna feel like a very long stay, especially because none of the guys are with me.

N/A:

Hello all! thanks to the couple of people who reviewed on the last chapter like always it means a lot so keep it up please ! What do you think about the chapter and about what Donna revealed? Tried to twist her story line a bit. At first I didn't want to kill her off but I realize I like Lyla's character a lot more and I want her to come in eventually without killing Donna because that involves using the story of Opie as a rat and I can assure you I will not include that. Hopefully you guys are okay with that and I may change my mind but I most likely will have the Lyla and Ope thing happening eventually. Please review comment and follow/ favourite.

xoxoxooxoxox Love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah POV:

The hot water running down my spine does nothing to minimize the stress and tenseness of my shoulders. It's been a week now, with Jax inside and as the days go by I continue to grow more stressed and anxious for his release. Supposedly the club has a plan but I don't know how much faith I have in it. I splash my face with the water falling from the shower head in attempts of clearing my thoughts, but I am once again left disappointed. I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel drying my wet body when a knock is heard at the door. I quickly pull my arms through the sleeves of my robe and make my way to the front door. I grab Jax's gun that he keeps in the cabinet by the door and look through the peep hole to see agent Stahl and another agent outside. I place the gun back in the cabinet and open the door.

"Savannah Morrow?" Stahl asks.

"Can I help you?" I ask indifferently. If there's anything I've learned being a SAMCRO kid, its never act scared. This was no exception, I presented a harsh demeanor so I don't look vulnerable.

"We just have some questions for you, if you don't mind." She says smiling slightly.

"Give me a few minutes to put some clothes on." I say and gesture to my robe that is currently adorning my body.

"That's fine, we'll wait in here." She says pointed to the family room.

"You can wait outside, I'll come get you when I'm ready." I say holding the door wider so they step out of my doorway.

"Very well." She says scoffing at my request.

I wasn't stupid, you don't let a cop in and give them minutes alone with no supervision in your house. What the hell did Stahl think I was? An amerature? She should know the daughter of Clay Morrow was raised smarter than that.

I locked the door and checked out the window to see her whereabouts. She was leaning against her black sedan dialing a number on her cellphone. I quickly make my way into the bedroom and through on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white camisole and a black knitted cardigan. I pull my hair into a messy bun and make my way back to the front door. I open it and make eye contact with Stahl leaving the door open suggesting for her to follow me inside. I sit on the couch and wait for her looming presence to appear moments later. She sits on the adjacent couch and folds her arms together.

"You said you have questions?" I began.

"Yes, quite a few actually. First things first, hows your abdomen? Kicked you pretty hard there, didn't I?" She asks smugly.

"Oh, I'm fine." I reassure her sarcastically and wave her off with my hand.

She looks slightly disappointed in my calm reaction but her smug grin doesn't falter.

"Well I'm glad. Next question… Do you know where Jackson Teller was at approximately seven a.m, eight days ago. That is the day before he was incarcerated." She informs as if I didn't already know what she was talking about.

My dad already filled me in on the back story. I was supposed to say Jax was in bed with me until six thirty where he then went to work. Even though Stahl would know I was lying she would have no proof to convict me for. As far as she knows I could be kept in the dark on all club business, which is exactly what I was supposed to play out.

"He must have been at work. Left here around six thirty, said he was headed to the lot." I say calmly.

"Are you sure about that? You know lying to protect him can get you into a lot of trouble." She says.

"I'm fully aware, thank you. Look, as far as I know at seven o'clock he was at T.M fixing cars or goofing off with one of the guys. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were looking for but that's I'll I got. Now if you could wrap this up I have to get to work.

"I'm not quite done yet. As the daughter of Clay Morrow, you clearly know how dangerous and risky leading this life is. Is that really what you want for yourself and for your future. You know I looked into you, saw that you went away to school in Orange County. That was a smart move, getting out of Charming, any reason for it?" She asks questioningly.

"I went to get an education, there isn't exactly a good choice of universities close by. Why is my past any of your concern? I've done nothing to have earned a background check or whatever the hell this is." I say feeling anxious inside but still remaining calm on the exterior.

"Your boyfriend has been arrested for murder, his significant other proves to be a very interesting part of his case. The daughter of the king and queen of SAMCRO, can you blame me for covering all my bases?" She asks seriously.

"Look into me all you want, I can assure you I'm not all that interesting." I say.

"I beg to differ. I saw that you filed a police report on a violent boyfriend which got overlooked. I also heard that he was believed to have followed you to Charming. What happened to him? Did he just vanish into thin air?"

"He was killed in a drunk driving accident, look it up. What does he have to do with this?" I ask calmly still not loosing my cool.

"Nothing, I just found that interesting and I will look into that. Just one last question, it's a big one. Do you know of any illegal activities that Jax Teller or the sons of anarchy are involved in?"

"No, I don't." I say and get up and walk to the door opening it for her as she stands across from me. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." I say meaninglessly.

"Savannah, I can help you. I can get Jax out of this whole mess, even your father and brother. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Your whole family can remain intact if you give up the rest of the members." She says with a look in her eyes that thinks this is tempting me.

It's not, at all. The guys are my family. They've gone to extreme lengths to protect me and have been around since I can remember. I would never be able to give that all up just to get Jax out of jail. There has to be another way out of this nightmare.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but nonetheless I'm not interested. There _all_ my family, now get out of my house."

"As you wish, but I tried to help you, remember that." She says making her way out of the door.

"And I'm so grateful, really." I say with sarcasm majorly tainting every word.

She scoffs and makes her way to her black sedan where her partner is waiting and gets in her car driving off.

Bitch.

* * *

When I finally reach the clubhouse, I see that none of the guys are working in the garage, yet all of there bikes are here. They must be in church, which means something has either gone down or is about to. Instead of going into the office I make my way inside the clubhouse to find it empty except for my mom, and Noelle. The church doors are closed and even the prospect is m.i.a.

"What's going on?" I ask my mom and Noelle.

"Stahl come to you?" My mom asks instantly.

"Yeah, came in asking a bunch a questions. How'd you know?" I ask while glancing between her and Noelle who is nervously biting her fingernails.

"Shit." My mom says covering her face with her hands.

"Mom, what's going on?" I ask again.

"Stahl's going after all the women. Got Luanne on drug charges and even Cherrie on assault and arson. Came to me and Noelle too, spitting some shit about being able to get us all out, so our whole family can remain intact." My mom says rephrasing Stahls words to me also.

"She told me that Jeff would be next. Said that if we didn't get out now that he'd end up dead or in jail." Noelle adds in.

"She probably figured you were the weakest link." I say and my mom nods before realization hits her.

"You didn't say anything did you?" My mom asks venom in her voice. She begins to angrily step toward her before I stand between the two females.

"I'm not stupid Gemma. Even if I wanted to make a deal, I know nothing. Jeff doesn't tell me club shit. That's between him and the guys, I want no involvement in that part of Jeff's life." Noelle defends herself, her confidence not faltering at my moms attempts to intimidate her.

"Both of you just shut up! What's going on with Jax?" I ask changing the subject.

"Baby, Jax is being put on the back burner until we can sort this shit out first. The witness won't come out for another couple of weeks, so we can hold off the charges until then." My mom says and a wave of anger overtakes me.

"Are you fucking serious? A sweetbut and a porn star are more important that the V.P? That's bullshit!" I yell and a shocked look appears on both Noelle's and my mom's face.

"What's all this noise out here?" My dad asks stepping out of the chapel with the guys following out after him.

"Why the hell is figuring out a way to get Jax released not top priority?" I ask clenching my fists.

"Savvy, stay out of club business. Right now this is more important, Stahl even questioned Donna and Tara. This needs to be taken care of. But, I'm going to visit Jax with Rosen today to sort some shit out. It'll all be taken care of." He says and the fact that Jax is allowed visitors today is news to me.

"I can visit Jax today?" I ask calming instantly at the thought of seeing him.

"He's only allowed one visitor aside from his lawyer."

"So me and Rosen will go." I say excitedly.

"I need to be there sorry Savvy, next time kid."

"What?" I ask my voice faltering slightly.

"You want him out don't you?" He asks aggravated.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, go home Savvy. I'll take care of your old man." He says brushing shoulders with me as he walks past me exiting the clubhouse.

The remaining people in the clubhouse all glance my way looking for a reaction. I scoff and try my best to make myself look unaffected as I head to Jax's dorm room. I open the door and lock it immediately as I slide down the wall tears pouring out of my eyes. I cover my mouth with my hand trying to silence my whimpers that escape my lips. I can't do this without Jax, he has to get out of this. If not I think I might literally go insane alone in this town.

N/A: Hey everyone, hope you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters, I myself have been pretty happy with how they have turned out and I hope you all have been to. Please review and let me know what you think. It really means alot to me and it makes me want to update faster. Also what are you thinking about Savvy's reaction? Is she being to emotional? Or is she just trying her best to deal with Jax being in prison? Let me know by reviewing pretty please.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxox


	6. Chapter 6

Jax POV:

Shit, I feel like complete shit. First I fight with Savvy and act like the biggest douchebag out there. Then, I fuck up a hit for the club which lands me here, in The Federal Plaza. After that, I manage to upset Savannah while she's visiting me and now today comes Clay to give me shit for it all. I can feel it, I know he's pissed about my sloppy job and Savvy must have told him what's going on with us two. Man how I wish it was here visiting me today instead of her dad and Rosen, but I know that my only shot of getting out of here rests in today's meeting. I sit waiting at the small table waiting multiple minutes with a guard standing watch behind me. The room then looks to have movement as Rosen and Clay walk confidently into the room. Clay nods his head towards the guard while locking eyes with Rosen, who then nods in understanding.

"Give us a few, we got things under control." Rosen says to the guard, who hesitantly leaves the room allowing us to be left alone.

"Whataya got Rosen?" I ask him sighing and leaning back.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. The witness hasn't been released yet but I heard whispers." He says and Clay still remains silent.

"What kind of whispers?" I ask leaning in towards the table.

"There securing a safe house, assigning guards to keep a constant watch and look out." He replies vaguely.

"What does that mean?" I ask even more worried than before that I'm never getting out of here.

"It means, that it's a viable witness whose testimony is gonna stick, shit head. Otherwise they wouldn't be going through all this shit to protect them. This witness is your death sentence." Clay finally says with a disapproving tone.

Now that tells me one thing, I really am never getting out of here. What am I gonna do? I can't leave Savvy out there for the rest of my life. I can't let her wait for something that's never coming. Best case scenario I get parole in over a decade. Savvy's young she has her whole life ahead of her and here I am stuck in prison holding her back from finding someone who can take care of her. I was sure I was that person, but here I am stuck in jail while she's out there by herself. Alone, in _our_ house and without me there. I can't let her hold on to me, if I get convicted the first thing I'm gonna do is tell her to move on. She's way too good to be waiting around for my stupid ass for years at a time.

"Unfortunately Jax, it's not looking very promising. Best case you get life without parole, unless… there is one thing you could do but you won't like it." Rosen says in a inquisitive tone.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Confess, you'll still get twenty-five to life, but maybe you could be eligible for parole if you have good behaviour after some number of years." Rosen says as if it's the best idea ever.

"How many years?" I ask sarcastically.

"On average parole after murder is about ten and a half, but since your guy was a state official I'd say twelve, max fifteen." He replies trying to downgrade how much time that really is.

I chuckle yet his serious demeanour does not falter. This knucklehead actually thinks I would consider this, make his job easy for once. Not a chance, no way I'm confessing just for a chance at parole after spending fifteen years of my life in prison.

"No way, no fucking way in hell. There has to be another way, I need out, be clear of this shit."

"Unless, the witness just up and Houdini's away on you, there is no other way I can see. I'm sorry Jax but this might be your best option, your only option." He replies and Clay rolls his eyes at that remark.

"Rosen, give us a minute will ya?" Clay asks and he nods obliging to his request, exiting the door where the guard is waiting just outside.

"Sorry I freaked on ya, were all a little on edge. Were gonna take care of it." Clay says vaguely, just in case someone's listening. "This witness, has to be fake, maybe Stahl hired them or something. Don't worry, the truth will come out, somehow, someway. " He continues trying to play me off as innocent but I know what he's really saying.

He's telling me that they're going to take out the witness, somehow or someway. I nod in understanding and change the topic.

"How's Sav doing with all this?" I ask worriedly, she seemed off the last time I saw her. God do I fucking miss waking up to her.

"She's… ok." Clay tries to say convincingly but he fails.

"Clay." I warn.

"Alright, alright. She's not holding up too well. Actually she's a real mess, crying all the time, doesn't talk or eat much, Gem's real worried about her." He says with sincerity in his tone.

"Shit. I'm sorry man, for fucking up the hit and not taking care of her. I know I promised I would always keep her safe and look out for her." I say and Clay nods his head.

"It's not your fault, If anything this is mine." He says and I know he is referring to me warning him that it wasn't a good idea to still go through with the hit.

"Just keep Savvy whole until I get out?" I ask as compensation and he nods.

"Of course, it was my job before it was yours, you know?" He asks sarcastically smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I know. Just tell her I love her and that I'm sorry about all this shit." I say and he pitiably smiles at me.

"Sure brother, we'll figure something out. Don't stress your coming home somehow." Clay says and stands at the door opening it.

"Take care of our girl." I say,

"You got it kid." He assures and walks out the door while the guard comes in to retrieve me.

Savannah POV:

Like yesterday and the day before that, I remain perched on the sofa with a tub of ice cream and spoon in hand as tears run down my face at the sad movie playing on the television. A knock is heard at the door and I glance out the window to see my mom's Caddy in the driveway.

"Come in!" I yell rather than getting up and letting her in my self.

"Savvy? What the hell is all this shit?" She gestures to all of the trash littering the house. Empty food containers, clothes, etc.

Never and I mean never has mine and Jax's house been anything less than pristine since I moved in, but hey there's a first time for everything.

"Guess, I forgot to clean up." I say and shrug my shoulder scooping another spoon of ice cream into my mouth.

My mom throws her purse on the armchair and stomps into the kitchen. She reappears with a large black garbage bag and begins to pick up the mess that is my living room at the moment.

"Get yourself together! Help me clean this shit." She huffs in annoyance and I don't move from my comfortable position in front of the television.

She throws the slightly filled bag on the ground and makes her way directly in front of the t.v blocking it completely.

"Mom!" I scold her and she smugly smiles at me.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, you are actually so move." I say but she just ignores my request.

"Not until you move, get up, get dressed maybe go outside today." She says as a suggestion but means it as a demand.

"It's my house." I say and she scoffs.

"I don't care, get your ass up and go get dressed, now. Were going out." She says stepping closer and coming right in my face.

"I don't feel well." I lie and she shakes her head.

"Bullshit, now stop acting like a brat and do what I said." She once again says as a demand.

I roll my eyes at her and stomp out of the living room and make my way into our bedroom. I slip off my sweats from yesterday and throw them in the hamper. I step into the bathroom and turn on the water for the shower, stepping into the hot steam. I wash my body thoroughly and let the hot water clean my skin. When I'm done I wrap myself in a towel and get dressed in whatever is clean and on the top of my drawer. I braid my hair and apply some make-up under my eyes only to conceal the bags that have appeared there.

When I walk back into the living room, it almost looks back to it's usually condition aside from a few stray dishes lying around.

"Ready?" My mom asks.

"Like I had a choice." I reply and she chuckles.

* * *

When we finally arrive at the destination my mom insisted I accompany her to, I realize it's just Luanne's house.

"Coming here is what you dragged me out of my house for?" I ask annoyed.

"It's better than your damn sulking on the sofa all day." She answers right back.

"What are we doing here?" I ask crossing my arms as we are still parked in the driveway and are both sitting in the car.

"Luanne got released from her possession charge, just came to check in quick before we head to the clubhouse." My mom says now opening her car door and I follow doing the same thing reluctantly.

"I don't wanna go to the clubhouse." I pout and my mom rolls her eyes.

"Tough luck, you're coming and that's it."

We get invited into Luanne's house minutes later and sit down with her for a while. She explains being locked up even though it was only in Unsers cage and of course was dramatic about it all. She tells us about her visit with Otto vaguely and how much she misses him. After finally being force fed food because apparently I haven't been eating enough, my mom and I finally get out of there an hour later and head to the clubhouse… the last place I wanna be right now.

I step out of the car and slam the door pretty hard and cross my arms heading inside. None of the guys are outside but their bikes are here and music is playing which means there all at the bar. When I walk in my assumption is proven correct as I see them all doing the usual.

"Savvy girl, how you doin lass?" Chibs ask drunkenly.

"Fine." I say and try to push past them all so I can head to Jax's room. However that is pretty impossible as they all crowd around me.

"You need anything Savvy?" Half-Sack asks me assuming he means alcohol.

"No I'm good, thanks Sack." I say and he nods heading back over to Cherry. I wonder how she got out of lock up.

"Hey kid, were all here for you." Piney says as he pulls me into a hug planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks." I say, they all must think Jax is never coming home, there pitying me as if he's dead and I can't stand it.

I push past them and find a small opening allowing me to escape, but instead of going into the dorm room I head to our spot instead.

I sit there silently for many minutes just trying to hold myself together. I hear slight shuffling and I look to see my dad climbing to meet me at the top. He silently sits down beside me and sighs before he says anything.

"I never understood why you two always came up here." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I dunno, it just kinda became our spot. We had our first kiss here when I was like ten." I say and giggle at the thought of that day.

Jax and I had snuck up here for the first time and as we were looking out over the lot he kissed me. I pushed him away and literally laughed in his face. Poor kid turned fifty shades of red and it never happened again until he picked me up drunk one night from a party. Jax was always the one I turned towards to save me and he always did. Jax always came to my rescue whenever I needed him but now I can't return the favour.

"He kissed you when you were ten, I should have killed that little shit." My dad jokes and I hold back a smile.

"I got into lot's of trouble growing up." I say.

"Shit, you can say that again." He scoffs.

"He was always there to get me out of it though, and now there's nothing I can do to get him out of it."

"He wanted me to tell you he loves you, he's real worried about you." My dad says and a tear falls down my cheek.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask and wipe away the moisture on my face.

"We got it under control, there's a plan in action for tomorrow night. I'm getting him back Savvy, I promise." My dad says.

"What is it?" I ask hopeful.

"It's club business and I won't tell you again to stay out of it. Just know that I'm taking care of it." He says now walking the steps heading back into the clubhouse.

I need to know what they're up to. I head back to the clubhouse also an glance at my surroundings. I examine all the people that fill the room and consider each of them and the likelihood of them telling me about the plan to get Jax out.

Opie: As good of a guy and friend he is to Jax, he tells Donna nothing. Meaning he most likely will tell me the same thing.

Mom: She kisses my dad's ass way too much for her to go against his intentional decision to tell me what's going on.

Piney: Even though he has a soft spot for me, he values the sacred club discretion way to much.

Half-Sack: Easily manipulable but there is no way he knows what's going down. He may be trusted among SAMCRO, but he's not _that_ trusted.

And ding ding ding we have a winner I think to myself as Juice comes into view.

He may be a computer genius but he is a straight up dope. I make my way towards him following him into the dorm room hallway which I guess he was heading into.

"Hey Juice." I say and he turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey Savvy what's up?" He says not suspicious at all.

"My dad was telling me about the plan to get Jax out but then he got some phone call and said he'd be right back to explain it all to me." I say.

"Okay?" Juice says clearly not following, obviously.

"Now I can't find him. Can you just give me a quick rundown of it?" I ask innocently.

"Oh, sure." He says in a tone that implies he understands me fully. "So I almost have the direct location of the safe house pinpointed and as soon as we get it, were taking the son of a bitch out. No witness, no case, free Jax." He nods his head up and down and smiles largely.

"Right, so when do you think you'll have it bye?" I ask.

"Tomorrow for sure, it will be done by midnight guaranteed." He says confidently.

"Thanks Juice." I say and walk away from him and towards Jax's dorm.

"Anytime." He replies.

I walk into Jax's room and close the door. An innocent person is going to be killed tomorrow for telling the truth. It has to be done, as much as I wish there was another way, there really isn't. Jax needs to come home to me, as terrible as I feel for the witness, he is the most important thing to me.

N/A: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, and follows, you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like my story. So what are you guys thinking? Any ideas of what will happen next? Or is there anything you would like to happen that I can try to include? Let me know by reviewing, next chapter will be up soon.

xoxooxoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Savannah POV:

I blink open my eyes and the brightness of the room causes me to wince slightly. I turn over and of course the other side of the bed is empty, lacking Jax's presence. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and force myself to sit up on the bed. Today, if all goes as planned the witness testifying against Jax will no longer pose as a threat. As much as the thought bothers me, there is no other way of getting Jax back and that is not acceptable. I head into the bathroom and prepare myself for the day. When I see my reflection in the mirror I am slightly frightened at my appearance. I didn't realise how horrible I actually looked. All the stress of being without Jax has taken a great toll on me and clearly I can't hide it. I apply more makeup than usual in attempts of concealing my harsh exterior but it doesn't help much. I walk past the kitchen not feeling like I can hold down any food and decide to head straight to the clubhouse.

When I arrive Jeff is the only one I see working on his bike in the garage. I make my way over to him and a strong look of concentration is apparent on his face, as he focuses on whatever it is he's doing.

"Mornin." I say and he looks up and smiles at me slightly.

"Hey Savvy, you look like shit." He replies with concern.

"Gee thanks, I feel like it too." I say and rub at my tired eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well, without Jax." I say and Jeff nods in understanding.

"Hey, I know it's hard but you need to keep it together okay? If you need anything were all here for you. Jax will be out before you know it, were taking care of it tonight." Jeff says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, I needed that." I say and pull out of his grip.

"Anytime. As much as we fight, you're still my baby sister and I'd do anything for you." He says.

"Well look at you getting all corny." I joke and he pinches my cheeks purposely knowing I hate when people do that.

"Go lay down for a bit, mom can handle the office." He says and I nod in agreement.

Jeff POV

I hated seeing my little sister looking so broken, as much as I would love to blame Jax it's really not all his fault. The only way to fix this is to get him out and that I promised myself I would do for Savvy. She's been through so much then things started to look up. Now they all went to shit and we need to get them back to normal.

My dad thought it would be a good idea to visit Stahl and rattle her cage a bit. So here he and I are demanding we speak to her.

"Clay and Jeff Morrow wanna see you." An agent in a black suit says.

My dad get's annoyed with the pleasantries and attempts to push through the agent .

"Hey!" He warns trying to hold him back.

"It's okay, let them in." Stahl says holding up her hand.

He backs away and closes the door leaving us alone with her.

My dad steps directly in front of her and gives his best intimidating facial expressions as he speaks.

"You kick down my doors, you hurt my daughter, you lock up one of my brothers for a crime he didn't commit.

"Well, we'll let a jury decide that." She interjects.

"Going after all the old lady's proves one thing. You're desperate, you've got nothing." I say with a menacing smirk upon my lips.

"It kills you doesn't it, to see me and my guys living good lives? Families, friends, nice homes." My dad says and Stahls smug demeanor falters slightly as my dad continues. "You hate the fact that we get the same rights and freedoms as you do."

"Gee you make me so proud to be an American." She says gritting her teeth.

"You're a fascist pig, and a real dumb bitch if you think were gonna let you pull one over on us." I say and her eyebrows knit together in confusion of what my statement could mean.

My dad scoffs at my remark and we walk past her out of the doors. Before we continue down the hallway, to our exit he sticks his head back in the door.

"I'll be seeing you, Agent Stahl."

Savannah POV:

After taking a nap, I felt much more revived, but apparently I didn't look it. I went into the office in hopes of taking over to distract myself but my mom wouldnt have it. I was told to go back home and relax but I couldn't take being in the house alone any longer.

I decided I would go visit Donna and the kids instead. When I pull up to the house, I am happy to see her car in the driveway insuring shes home. I walk in without knocking as usual but when I step inside I am met with a confusing sight.

"Donna?" I call out and she pops out from the hallway immediately.

"Savannah, hey." She says looking flustered.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say referring to all of the packing boxes and slightly empty house.

"Savvy, I told Ope. You don't understand what it's been like for me. He won't look at me, he stays at the club and comes by only to see the kids. I can't do this anymore, I need to get away." She says and her eyes gloss over.

"So you're just gonna skip town? Take your kids and run? Ope's gonna kill you when he finds out." I say trying to reason with her.

"He doesn't care anyway, we'll all be better off." She says and at that moment I don't know what comes over me but I raise my hand and slap her across the face.

"You can't just take his kids, What the fuck are you thinking? I can't keep this from him Donna, you're his wife ." I say while she rubs her cheek.

"Please Savvy, you can't tell him, I just need some distance." She begs now looking panicked.

"Unpack your stuff and forget about this ridiculous plan and I'll never bring it up." I bargain and she only shakes her head.

"I can't Savvy, I have to go." She says and a few stray tears leave her eyes.

"Well, I can't let you go and take those kids unless Ope knows about it. He's like a brother to me and I won't let you do this to him." I threaten her she sighs loudly thinking about her options.

Donna opens her mouth to speak but just as she's about to a voice interrupts her.

"Donna!" We hear Opie yell from the doorway.

"Ope, I can explain." She says running towards him.

"What the fuck is all this?" He yells pointing around at all the boxes. "Savvy?" He looks at me for an explanation.

"Donna should really explain." I hold my hand up signaling don't look at me and he looks back at a now frantically crying Donna.

"Donna what the hell is this?" He asks again.

I take this as my cue to leave but Ope is standing right in front of the door blocking my exit and I really don't think it's a good idea to interrupt him right now.

"Opie, I ca- I can't do this anymore." She stutters. "I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids with me." She says looking down at her feet.

"Why? What did I do?" He yells sounding betrayed and furious.

"Nothing, I just, were just better off. Think about the kids, this town will only hold them back. I'm not asking you to leave because I know how much it means to you, but I'm going and I'm taking the kids." Donna says gathering enough courage to speak clearly.

"Where are you going?" Opie asks sounding quite defeated.

Is he really going to let her and his kids go? He doesn't sound prepared to fight for her or his children at all.

"To my moms." She says, her face lighting up in surprise at his cooperation.

"I'm visiting my kids whenever I want, understand?" He says pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah, of course. Whenever you want, they'll be there." Donna says nodding in agreement.

"I think I should head out." I say awkwardly and gently move pass Opie.

"By Savvy, take care of yourself." Donna says enveloping me in a warm hug.

"You to Don, take care of my niece and nephew." I say and she nods.

I can't believe Ope is just going to let his family go, just like that. I would hope that if Jax and I were in the same situation he would fight for me or least try to stop me.

* * *

Jeff POV:

"Juice, where's Tig?" I ask while he stares intently at his laptop screen.

"He's on his way to the safe house with Hap and Chibs." He says with an uneasy look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"The info on the witness just came out. She's a seventeen year old girl Jeff." He says rather reluctantly.

"Holy shit. Where are they?" I ask and Juice starts writing the address on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" My dad asks coming out of the chapel and I don't answer him. Juice hands me the piece of paper and I take it, making my way out of the clubhouse.

"Jeff, where the hell are you going? Jeff!" My dad yells but I ignore him slamming the door in my wake.

* * *

I get on my bike with a vengeance. As much as I want Jax out of jail, this isn't right. There has to be another way. I speed through the roads, fully knowing that if I don't get there quick, I'll be too late.

When I finally arrive I walk right through the back door and realise I got there just in time. The girl is sitting on a chair against a wall with a jacket covering her eyes. Tig has his gun out and in his hand, ready to put it up to her head at any moment.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me man. " Tig says when he realises it's just me.

"Put the gun down." I demand.

"What?" He asks confused.

"We don't kill women." I interject.

"What are you doing here brother?" Chibs asks while standing off to the side with Happy.

Tig ignores me as he pulls the safety off of his gun and hold it up to the girls head. I am quick to do the same only holding my gun to his head instead.

"Put it down or I will put a bullet in your temple." I threaten and mean every word.

"You think you got the balls to do that?" He asks.

"Try me." I say and don't let my position of the gun falter.

Tig and I have never got along. Ever since I can remember we always have butted heads. It may have started when I was a teenager and me and his daughter Fawn were hooking up. He never liked the idea of it and especially because I never made her my girlfriend officially. When we were in high school I may have broken her heart and he couldn't do anything about it because I was Clay's son. Ever since there has been unsettled beef and continued animosity between us that will probably never go away.

"Alright." He surrenders putting the safety on his gun back and putting it down.

"You two get out of here." I direct towards Chibs and Happy.

"This wasn't the plan." Happy argues.

"You think this through." Chibs warns pointing a finger at me.

"Go home, now." I insist and the nod in agreement, leaving the house reluctantly.

I pull the blindfold off the girl rather roughly only to scare her rather than harm her.

"You see this guy? He's a bad guy, and he wants you dead. You know why? Cause you're gonna rat on his friend! So you can't do that, cause he will find you no matter where you are." I say and she nods frantically, tears staining her cheeks.

"Next time, he won't be there to save you." Tig adds and I nod in agreement.

"You understand?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She manages to sputter out rather hoarsely.

"You get a train, you steal a goddam car, I don't give a shit, you get out of California." I say and hand her a small pile of money. "Or you're dead!" I add in as she hurries out of the door leaving the house.

"You just crossed the line, brother." Tig says shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Not yet." I say before I raise my fist and punch him in the face.

He falls to the ground and I along with him. He gets the upperhand and delivers a punch with extreme ferocity to my face before I wrap my arms around his neck throwing him over a coffee table. We struggle for a bit more before I ultimately win by throwing him down on to a table. I deliver one more solid punch to the face, then leave him to fend for himself.

I killed two birds with one stone. I got rid of the witness testifying against Jax, which will make both him and my sister very happy and I saved a young girl's life. My plan was a much better one then whatever Tig had in mind.

A/N:

I know I took longer than usual, sorry! I will be updating sooner than usual now that it's summer. Thanks for the continued reads and follows, love you all! Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top.

THANKS xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox


	8. Chapter 8

Savannah POV:

"Savvy hurry up! You look fine." My mom yells from the living room, where she is sat atop the sofa.

"I just wanna look good for him." I say walking out of the powder room.

I nervously fuss with my hair, trying to make it look as close to perfect as possible. Jax is coming home today. Within a few hours he'll be out of prison and tonight I will finally get a good nights sleep with him right beside me. I'm anxious and nervous but also extremely excited to see him all at once. He was only inside for about three weeks, but in that duration, I was only aloud to see him that one time. I can't help but miss him, when I'm so used to seeing him almost everyday.

"Your gonna look good for nobody if you don't hurry up. If we don't leave now, we'll miss the look on Stahl's face when she releases him." She says with a menacing smirk.

Of course that's what my mother would be thinking about at a time like this. Sticking it to Stahl, typical Gemma fashion as usual.

"Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?"

"Honey, Jax hasn't seen his old lady in weeks, you could look good in a potato sack at this point."

"Mom." I pout and she sighs knowing I'm not content with her answer.

"You look hot, now can we go?"

"Yes." I say finally pleased with her answer.

The whole lot is crowded with people, waiting for Jax's arrival. Members, croweaters, old lady's and even hang-arounds are all gathered together to welcome back my boyfriend.

When a slick silver car pulls into the lot, my heart skips a beat.

"What the hell is this?" My dad asks slightly confused.

Only then do I realize it's not Jax at all. It's two fairly aged men stepping out of the car. One looks professional with head full of silver hair and the other looks more like blue collar trash.

My dad and Jeff approach the men together, harsh stances being put on immediately at the presence of these strangers.

"The garage is closed." My dad says coldly.

"Were not here for car repairs." The older man says.

"Who are you?" Jeff asks, arms crossed.

At that moment I look over to Noelle who is off in a corner, trying not observe the situation. She looks nervous and I can see her breath increasing when Jeff makes a point to speak. She's never seen Jeff in the middle of club business, so for her this is fairly new. Though Jeff doesn't tell her anything, she still posses as a liability to him and the club, along with the rest of the old lady's. In this very moment, Noelle comes to the realization of that.

"Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice." The other man says and hands a white business card to my father.

My dad looks down at it before answering. " And what would that be?"

"We feel it would be best for all concerned, if you stop dealing arms to the Niners and Mayans."

The boys, who have now all gathered around my dad and Jeff all glance towards each other and chuckle.

"I don't even know what your talkin about." My dad says in between a laugh. "Were just mechanics and Harley lovers."

Jeff focuses on one of the other guys that have come behind the original two, before addressing my dad.

"That's one of Darby's guys right there."

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters." The man retaliates.

"Hmm, expensive car, nice suite, all of your teeth. Must be the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?" My dad says.

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to colour."

At this point I know things are not gonna end well. My father doesn't do well with threats or demands, especially coming from someone who isn't of law enforcement, in which respecting them is required.

Jeff of course comes to my dads defence and pulls out his gun. Noelle intakes a sharp breath and turns fully around, not wanting to witness the scene in front of her.

"Are you gonna shoot me, Mr. Morrow? With all these witnesses?" Jeff's gun falters and he places it back in his holster.

"Look uh, I don't know what Darby told you and, I don't know what your angel is, but… what I do know is, nobody threatens Samcro. Not black, brown or white. Now why don't you get the hell out of here? 'Cause the next time you try to threaten me on my territory, he will kill you. I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are." He finishes.

The man scoffs and he and the other simply turn away and head back to their car. Noelle attempts to calmly make her way towards Jeff but it is evident she's trying not to run to him. She looks uneasy, and I would to if this were my first time witnessing the threats that come along with club business.

The trashy looking man gets in Noelle's way and she tries to ignore him and step aside.

"Sorry miss." He says, offering a sinister smile.

Noelle keeps her head down and finds her way to Jeff's side, where he protectively wraps his arm around her waist.

The men retreat to their respective cars and pull out of the lot, leaving everyone quit in their wake.

"I wanna know everything." My dad says handing the business card over to Juice.

"You got it."

Jeff wanders back to the guys, leaving Noelle alone. She sits on the top of the picnic table, looking down at the beer bottle in her hand. I decide I'll make nice with her right now, only because I have nothing better to do to pass the time.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask sitting beside her on the table top.

"Yeah, no, how do you do it?" She asks changing her tune quickly.

"Do what?"

"Jax tells you everything right?"

"About the club?" She nods and I continue "Most things, things I might want, or need to know. If it doesn't affect us or the rest of the guys, then that's between him and them. Why do you ask?"

"I know almost nothing, but what I do know, I can't seem to be ok with it. How do you deal with your boyfriend, and pretty much your whole family doing such dangerous shit?"

I giggle at the fact that she's just now realizing how dangerous and risky this life can be.

"I don't know, I guess it's different for me though. I grew up surrounded by all this shit, I don't know anything different."

"Yeah I guess. Just seeing Jeff like that, it scared me. I wonder what he's capable of, and what he's done that I'll never know about." She says nervously picking at the label on the beer bottle.

"Hey." I say placing my hand on top of hers causing her to meet my gaze. "My brother is a great person. He's not the same man when he's out there doing things for the club then when he's at home with you. He'd never do anything to physically hurt you, if that's what you're worried about. He loves his family, he's just very protective."

She nods her head in agreement with my previous words.

"I know, what I don't know is if I'm cut out for this."

"You made it this far." I encourage. "You survived the wrath of me and my mother, I think you're doing pretty good girl.

She chuckles and wipes a stray tear from her eye.

"I did, didn't I?"

"If you can do that, you can do anything. Jeff loves you, don't give up on him because of all this shit." I say and gesture around the lot.

"You're right, thanks Savannah. I know you guys never liked me much, so it means a lot."

"I didn't, but… you're alright. Here take my number, call me if you ever need anything." I say typing it into her cellphone.

The black sedan I've been waiting for finally pulls into the lot. I can see the head of shaggy blonde hair sticking out in the dark car and once again my heart skips a beat.

"Thanks and I hope everything with you and Jax works out." Noelle adds as I get up and begin my approach to the car.

"Thanks." I call over the loud cheers of everyone who has been waiting here along with me.

Jax steps out of the car, with a large smile on his face. His head turns from side to side, eyes in search of something in particular… me. When I finally get in front of the crowd I run towards him, and his face lights up. I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around him, as he holds me above the ground. My lips find his in a hungry kiss. I wrap my arms around the nape of his neck and hold him tighter than I ever have before, our lips not parting for a moment. The group of people erupt in even louder cheers and hollers. Jax and I finally part and he meets my gaze, smile present and all.

"Hey baby." He finally says.

"Hi." I say, a small smile also evident on my lips, simultaneously, a stray tear runs down my cheek.

"C'mon Savvy share him with the rest of us!" I hear Opie's voice yells from behind me.

Jax places me back on my feet and the rest of the guys invade the small bubble around us.

"Put it on!" Jeff yells as he helps Jax shrug on his cut.

The rest of the guys deliver bear hugs to him and the smile I have on my face has grown even more. My mother comes to my side and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"It's all gonna be ok now, Savvy." I simply nod at her and just watch Jax interact with his friends and brothers.

I glance back at the car and Stahl opens the door, appearing with smirk on her face.

"Thanks for giving him a lift. What do I owe you?" My dad questions her smugly.

"It's on the house, enjoy the party." She replies coolly.

"Oh we will." My mom cuts in.

Stahl scoffs at her and ducks her head back into her car, driving off.

"Welcome home kid!" My dad yells to Jax when he finally makes his way to the front of the crowd again.

"Thanks man." He says griping my dad in a rough, yet playful hug.

When the hype dies down, Jax finally makes his way back to my side. He sits next to me on the tabletop of the picnic table with a beer in his hand and large smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, Just had to say some hellos." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He pulls me closer into him and plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"It's ok, there family too."

"God, how did I get so lucky?" He asks shaking his head in confusion.

I scoff and roll my eyes at his cheesy remark.

"I'm serious, any other girl would've bailed the second her boyfriend got picked up for murder charges. Especially if he actually did it." He says guiltily looking down at his hands.

I pull his face, so his eyes meet mine before I speak.

"Hey, I'm here for good. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, that's why I love you."

He leans forward and his lips meet mine. I never realized how much I missed the soft, warm, comfort that they held until now. His tongue traces at my bottom lip and I open my mouth slightly to grant him accesses. Our tongues collide, and the heat in my stomach begins to grow. I pull away and lean my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Take me home?" I practically beg.

"You got it babe."

When we reach the driveway of our house, Jax grabs my hand and leads me to the front door. When I unlock it and step inside, he remains just outside the doorstep. I look at him questioningly and he just smiles before stepping inside.

"I missed you so much." He says shutting the door and slowly walking toward me.

"I missed you more." I say and wrap my arms around his neck, while his find there place around my waist.

"What happened while I was inside?" He asks with a look of concern evident in his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was real worried Sav. Clay, Gemma, Jeff."

"I'm fine Jax." I insist and huff in annoyance as I back away from him slightly.

Where the hell is this coming from? Like it's any of their business what I did while Jax was inside. I took care of myself, I just didn't try as hard on my appearance. So what? They just had to go and worry Jax about it and force my hand in things.

"Are you still pissed at me for what happened?" He asks referring to the night he bruised my wrist.

"No Jax, that's not it all." I say truthfully.

Something else has been bothering me, I was just gonna wait until I was sure before I told him about it.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I'm- I, think I'm pregnant." I manage to get out, without stuttering too much.

"What?" Jax questions with an unreadable look on his face.

"I was late, so I took a test. I wanted to wait until I was positive before I told you."

"Are you positive?"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure. Are you mad?" I ask nervously.

"Mad? Baby, this is amazing. Why would I be mad?" He asks his face lighting up in a smile.

"I don't know, I was a little worried, you know after everything with Abel."

"Sav, this is great news. Where having a baby!" He yells and scoops me up off my feet.

"Jax put me down!" I giggle and he only holds me tighter. He brings his face closer, and plants his lips firmly on mine.

"I love you." He says seriously.

"I love you too." I say and nuzzle my face deep into his neck.

When I hear the phone ringing, I literally want to throw it out the window. It's Jax's first night back and we've just shared the happiest news of our life. Now of course one of the guys are calling for something at two in the morning.

"Jax." I groan and nudge his shoulder.

He reaches over to the nightstand and picks up his phone.

"It's you." He says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Who could be calling me at this time of night?

"Hello?" I answer rather hoarsely.

"Savvy, I need you to come meet me. There's an emergency with Noelle." Unser's voice speaks through the other line.

"What? Why are you calling me and not Jeff?" I ask extremely confused.

"She said she doesn't want anyone else knowing, only you. Please come Savvy, it's real bad kid."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I say and hang up.

I sit up in bed and Jax quickly does the same.

"Who was that?"

"Unser, some emergency with Noelle." I say, even though I don't think I was supposed to mention it.

"I'm coming with you." He insists getting out of bed, and standing to his feet.

"Unser said she doesn't want anyone else to know." I try to reason but I know it will fail.

"I don't care, now that we got a little rugrat in there, there's no way I'm taking any chances." He says protectively gesturing to my still flat belly.

"Look at you getting in papa bear mode." I say and giggle.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to an emergency?" He questions in a playful annoyance.

"Right." I hold my finger back to signify that he is correct.

N/A: So whoever guessed it was correct, Savvy is preggo! Thank you so much for the reads and follows. Almost 6k omg LOVE YOU ALL. Also I switched a couple of things up clearly, you should know what the emergency with Noelle is or at least have a guess of what event occurred in the show to someone else that I made happen to her instead HINT HINT. Please Review, hope you liked it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
